Todo comienza desde Nuestra infancia
by Faireyx
Summary: Norte, es el Rey de un Reino, y su hijo es Jack Frots, Estoico es el Rey de otro Reino y su Hijo es Hiccup, un día en el que Norte y Estoico tuvieron una reunión, se presentaron a sus Hijos, y de aquí comienza la historia :D ( si ya se pésimo summary, pero lean porfa!)


**Wiiii Hola a Todos! aquí les tengo un Fanfic de Jack x Hiccup, si es yaoi! *3* los amo tanto *w*, bueno no se si hacerlo de más de 3 capítulos, eso es si ustedes quieren wii *3* bueno aquí se los dejo, ahhh y por cierto una aclaratoria, aquí Jack no es un guardián, ok? Pero sigue teniendo sus poderes de invierno, su personalidad es l misma, todo es lo mismo! pero lo que cambia es que Jack ni los otros son guardianes, ok? Bueno ahora si dejo el fic que lo disfruten mucho :D**

**Capitilo 1, Encuentro de 2 Reinos.**

En un reino, ubicado en lo alto de las montañas, donde la nieve era lo que predominaba allí, se podía divisar un castillo, en el cual en la sala del trono, estaba sentado en su trono un Rey, este tenía la piel blanca, ojos azules, barba y pelo blanco y se podía ver que era una persona, bondadosa, alegre, divertida, responsable, etc, vestía una camisa blanca un pantalón de tirantes, y encima un gran abrigo de la realeza, en su cabeza una corona, que indicaba que era el Rey, al lado de el había un pequeño trono en donde estaba sentado el heredero a ese reino, un pequeño niño, de unos 6 años de edad, de ojos color azul, y un precioso cabello blanco como la nieve, su vestimenta era de un suéter con gorrito de color azul, y un pantalónsillo de color marón, no cargaba corona, estaba descalzo, y tenía en las manos algo que al parecer era un bastón de madera.

Clamrrgw- se escucha el sonido de la gran puerta de la sala del trono abrirse de la cual entra un guardia, y se arrodilla enfrente de su Rey y príncipe- Altezas ya han llegado El Rey y su hijo, del reino aliado- dice mientras vuelve a levantarse para mirar a su Rey y Príncipe.

Esta bien, guíalos a la sala de reuniones, Jack y Yo estaremos allí enseguida- dice firme, pero con una sonrisa.

Enseguida alteza- dice y se retira, yendo a donde están los invitados de su Rey y Príncipe.

Padre- dice el pequeño príncipe, jalando levemente el Gran abrigo real de su padre.

Si Jack- dice mirándolo cariñosamente, y cargándolo y viéndolo a sus ojitos azules- dime que ocurre.

Quienes son los que, Keirutzu mencionó que llegaron?- dijo curioso el pequeño príncipe, pues a el no le importaba las visitas, en las que solo venían adultos, ya que no había nada con que divertirse, el solo preguntaba para saber si venían algún niño o niña con quien jugar, ya que algunas otras veces que vienen jóvenes al castillos de otros reinos vecinos y aliados, siempre se a tratado de adolescentes, y con ellos tan poco se divierte que digamos.

Bueno, son unos invitados del un reino aliado- justo lo que el pequeño príncipe sabia que diría, solo faltaba que dijera, que el rey o reina que llegará, tenía un hijo adolescente, y con eso estaba seguro de que pasaría todo el santo día en el patio trasero del castillo jugando con la nieve hasta que los invitados se vallan.

Por cierto, el hijo del rey, que está esperando en la sala de reuniones, es de tu misma edad, y seguramente estará muy aburrido y un poco asustado si no vamos para allá ahorita mismo, no lo crees?

A Jack se le ilumino el rostro, un niño de su misma edad no lo podía creer!, al fin alguien con quien jugar y divertirse, tan solo esperaba que cuando este jugando sus poderes invernales no se salgan de control, por que cada vez que está jugando siempre se salen de control, claro nunca hieren a los demás, ni nada, pero todavía no sabe como controlarlos, así que era mejor que no se salieran de control, eso era lo único que se esperaba.

El Rey y el pequeño Jack se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones, iban caminando...bueno en realidad Jack tenía a su padre corriendo a la sala de reuniones, pues el estaba emocionado por conocer a una personita que podría jugar con el, ya no podía esperar más, así que soltó la mano de su padre y se echo a correr directo a la puerta de donde estaba el otro rey y su hijo.

Por fin llego a donde quería, e puso de puntillas, y abrió la puerta, y cuando se terminó de abrir su padre apareció detrás de el, y saludo a el otro rey que se encontraba adentro con una sonrisa, Jack observo a esa persona, era del mismo alto que su padre, tenía su barba y cabello de color rojizo, su vestimenta era parecida a la de su padre, solo que esta tenía como una clase de metal en la ropa, y su corana tenía unos mínimos detalles, en lo que se podían distinguir, unos cuernos de vikingos, y adelante de estos una clase de dragón con las alas abiertas, le gusto mucho esos detalles bien echos, su padre tan bien tenía un grabado así en su corona, solo que este se trataba de un copo de nieve con una media luna incrustada, observó el resto de la habitación en busca de el hijo de ese Rey, y lo vio, escondido detrás de su padre, al parecer su cabello era de color castaño, y al parecer tan bien era medio liso y con un toque alborotado, pero solo podía ver eso, ya que el estaba oculto detrás de su padre.

Hiccup- dice tranquilo el Rey de barba rojiza- puedes salir de allí, hay alguien quien quiere conocerte- dice mientras le acaricia la cabeza a su hijo y lo coloca al frente de el, el pequeño de cabello marrón, vestía una camisa de manga larga de tela fina, color verde claro, traía puesto un chaleco al parecer tenía como una clase de pelaje, un pantalónsillo color marrón oscuro y una botas, que tan bien eran peludas, sus ojos eran de color verde, y tenia una pequitas el los cachetes, los cuales estaban con un lindo color rosado.

h..h..hola- dice con la cabeza gacha y sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus manos las tiene juntas hacia al frente ( **Yaii! pero que mono se ve *3* /**)

Hola!- dice muy animadamente- mi nombre es Jack Frots!- se acerca a el y le extiende la mano con una sonrisa- como te llamas?- todavía con la mano extendida.

M..mi n..nombre es Hiccup- dice con las mejillas un poco más sonrrojadas, y le da la mano a Jack.

Un gusto Hiccup, ven- lo jalo un poco hacia si- vamos jugar!

Hiccup ve a su padre, el cual haciente con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en el rostro- B..bien.

Si!- lo jala por los pasillos corriendo al patio del castillo, donde hay mucho espacio, y hay nieve, mucha nieve.

A...a...donde v..vamos- quiso saber el castaño, ya que vio que se dirigían a una puerta.

A donde más iremos, vamos a el patio de atrás, para juagr con la nieve! no vamos a divertir mucho!

P..pero n..no nos van a rega..ñar por estar afuera?- dice al estar en frente de la puerta, y Jack a punto de abrirla.

No, no nos van a regañar, además Keirutzu nos está vigilando desde allá- dice, y cuando están afuera señala el techo del castillos, hacia uno de los pasillos de vigilancia del exterior- vez, el nos está vigilando- vuelve a sonreír.

Ohhhh- dice, mientras ve todo el paisaje que tiene el patio, le gustaba mucho, vio que había mucha nieve, el adora mucho la nieve, siempre jugaba con chimuelo con ella, en los días en que no hay tormentas, - me gusta el paisaje que da la nieve- esto lo dice mientras agarra, todavía inseguro y ve que Jack todavía sigue desprevenido, una cantidad de nieve y la hace una bolita y se la lanza a Jack en toda la cara- je je je guerra de nieve!- dice mientras se oculta en un lugar y hace más bolas.

PLAS!- a Jack le da la bola de nieve en toda la cara, y luego escucha como Hiccup grita guerra de nieve, se sorprendió ya que hace un momento el chico era muy tímido y ahora es el, el que empieza la guerra, la verdad el mismo era quien iva a empezar la guerra, pero bueno, ya ni modo- je je je Esta bien que comience la guerra ya verás que te voy a vencer- dice mientras esquiva unas cuantas bolas de nieve, y se oculta en un lugar, para empezar a hacer sus municiones, ya verá que nadie le gana en juegos como estos.

**En la sala de reuniones.**

Los pequeños, apenas se acababan de ir, Hiccup siendo prácticamente arrastrado por Jack.

Je je je, al parecer tu hijo es muy hiperactivo, no es así Norte?- dice sentado en una silla, con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa divertida.

Es cierto Estoico, el es muy hiperactivo, le gusta hacer travesuras, je je je parece un pequeño terremoto jajajajaja.

Jajajajaja, Hiccup, tan es así, bueno solo cuando esta jugando con su pequeño dragón, ahhhss de verdad cuando esos 2 están juntos, no hay quien pare sus travesuras jajajajaja.

Jajaja así es Jack cuando está con su mascota, conejo no hay quién los pare jajajajajaja

Bueno, es hora de que hablemos de los planes de defensa, como sabes hay que renovar las defensas

Si, bien- dice mientras coloca en una mesa un gran mapa, en donde se muestra los territorios, de los 2 reinos de ellos 2.

Bien- dice y se va en donde Norte coloco el mapa.

**Afuera del castillo, en el patio de atrás.**

Jack e Hiccup estaban jugando en una guerra de bolas de nieve, ambos se trasladaban de allá para aca, tratando de dar el uno con el otro, lanzando las bolas, de forma rápida a la posición del otro, el que lograba darle al otro una 6 veces ganaba.

En donde rayos se metió?-. Dice un frustrado Jack, al parecer el pequeño castaño sabia como esconderse, cada ve que daba con su ubicación, apenas y lograba darle, solo le faltan darle 3 veces más, al menos tenía ventaba, el castaño a penas y a logrado darle una sola vez, así que solo tendría que encontrarlo y darle 3 veces más y ganaría- PLAS!- A Jack le cae una bola de nieve en toda la cara, estaba tan sumergido en como ganaría que no se fijo que Hiccup había salido de sus escondite y le había dado en todo el rostro, DE NUEVO! esta vez si que no, Jack aprovecho de que Hiccup todavía no se había escondido, y le dio con una bola de nieve, y estaba a punto de darle con otra, pero Hiccup y se había escondido, Jack se apresuro para cambiar de posición, ya que en donde estaba ahorita ya no era seguro estar.

Encontró un muro en donde esconderse, y empezó a armar nuevas municiones, tenía que hacerlas rápido, lo más rápido que podía,. No podía permitirse perder en una guerra de nieve, eso no ESO SI QUE NO LO PERMIRIA JAMÁS PERO JAMÁS!.

Lo vio moverse, y preparo la bola de nieve, y la lanzo, pero al parecer no le dio,- Tks!- se quejo Jack era increíble que ese castaño fuese demasiado rápido, volvió a verlo salir, pero que rayos ese niño ya sabia su ubicación, ya que disimuladamente se acercaba poco a poco a su posición, pero como rayos es que podía dar con su ubicación, y el le tomaba mucho tiempo dar con la suya.

Ya te vi!- Grito Jack, y le lanzó otra bol de nieve, y para felicidad de Jack volvió a acertar, Hiccup estaba tan bien a punto de darle con una bola, pero Jack logró esconderse a tiempo, de forma que la bola no le dio.

Pasaron unos segundos, en los que no se escuchaba nada y no había ni se escuchaba nada de nada, hasta que ambos salieron y se empezaron a lanzar bolas de nieves, sin parar, ambos chiquillos disfrutaban y se divertían, esquivaban y lanzaban muchas bolas de nieve, en un momento a los 2 solo les faltaba golpear con una bola de nieve más a el otro, se prepararon para lanzarla...la lanzaron, y las bolas de nieve le dieron el uno al el otro al mismo tiempo..., ambos terminaron el una al lado del otro, se lanzaron el la nieve, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, pues jugar esa guerra los tenía agotados.

E...e..eso..f..fue g..genia..al!- dice Jack, volteando su rostro y viendo a los ojos de Hiccup.

S..si...e..es...v..verdad!, m...me...d..di..divertí !- dice feliz el pequeño Hiccup

que repetirlo más seguido!- dijo con su respiración volviendo a la normalidad.

Si!- dice feliz, y su respiración tan bien se había vuelto a la normalidad.

Muy bien, chicos, ya es hora de que entren, no valla a ser que agarren un resfriado- dice la voz de un chico, al parecer joven no más de unos 17 años, ese era Keirutzu, un joven guardia, de ojos color negro onix, cabello castaño oscuro, piel morena, y con una marcas en la cara, justo debajo de los ojos, las marcar empezaban desde la parte de abajo de los ojos como una clase de espiral, eran 3 en cada ojo, tenía puesto un abrigo, de color azul marino y un pantalón de tela de color amarillento, unas botas marrones con pelaje.

Pe..pero Keiru!- dice con un puchero Jack, el no quería entrar, pero no tuvo más opción que obedecer cundo Hiccup y el, estornudaron al mismo tiempo- AAAACHU!- se escucho a los 2 pequeños estornudar.

Vez, es mejo que entren a tomar un poco de...- no termino la race ya que Jack se le había adelantado diciendo.

CHOCOLATE CALIENTE!- dijo, y jaló en brazo de Hiccup, se adentró adentro del castillo y se dirigió a la cocina, en donde ya les tenían listos sus chocolates calientes.

Keirutzu, que seguía afuera se quedo impresionado de que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jack había desaparecido con el otro pequeño, solo con mencionar que les darían chocolate- Bueno es hora de que valla entrando de nuevo- dice y se adentra en el castillo.

**Sala de reuniones:**

Bien Norte, como ya hemos acordado esto, hay algo de lo quería hablarte- dice después de terminar de colocar una torre, en el último lugar acordado para la estrategia de defensa de ambos reinos.

Dime Estoico- dice mientras el tan bien termina de acomodar campamentos de soldados.

Es sobre, si hace las pases con los otros 2 reinos, creo que seria buena idea.

Bueno, no creo que sea algo muy probable, recuerda que el Reino Del Sol, (Reino de los padres de Rapunzel) perdieron a su Hija hace 6 años, y por alguna razón inexplicable creen que fue alguien de mi reino.

Bueno y que me dices del Reino del Oso y Arco ( El Reino de los padres de Merida, * Fairy: Gomen pero no como es que se llama el reino de la película valiente *)

Bueno, con ese si, supongo que se podrían empezar a hacer las paces, con ese reino- dice Norte un poco divertido, ya que había oído de que que en ese reino tan bien los reyes tenían una pequeña de 6 años, al igual que el reino del Sol.

Bien, supongo, que nos veremos en la próxima junta- dice levantándose de su silla.

Si- se levanta tan bien- Hasta la próxima- dice y ambos se dirigen a la puerta, y se van directamente a el salón del trono en donde ven a sus Hijos con caras desanimadas, ambas sabían que la razón de sus caras, era por que era hora de la despedida.

Oigan no pongan esas caritas tristes, la semana que viene Estoico tiene que volver a venir, así que no tienen que ponerse tristes- Dice Norte sonriendo al ver el resultado de lo que dijo reflejado en las caritas de los pequeños, ambos estaban con sus ojitos brillando, estaban muy Felices de que tan solo en una semana se volverían a ver.

Bueno, hasta luego Norte vamos Hiccup- le dice a su hijo, para que lo siga, pero Hiccup antes deir con su padre, mira a Jack.

Adiós Jack- dice sonriendo mientas se va con su padre.

Adiós Hiccup!- tan bien sonriendo y vuelve adentro del castillo.

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, si se que es muy corto, pero resulta a ser que me castigaron ayer en la noche la lapto, así que por ahora no tengo como seguir escribiendo, así que solo dejaré este capi, y la verdad es que tengo todavía inspiración para escribir este capitulo como hasta 12 paginas enteras de word, pero como dije me castigaron y a penas y pude terminar este con tan solo 6 paginas de word, bueno aquí se los dejo que lo disfruten DEJEN REVIEW SE LOS PIDO DE RODILLAS ( o al menos aganlo por jack si?) Bueno Saludos a Todos :D!.**


End file.
